Sending On the Spirit
by Ansa88
Summary: 100 word drabbles, some based off sapphireswimming's work, other is entirely my own. Chapter 4: Misprint-Amazing how the typos can completely change a company's name, yet keep the same initials...as a government organization finds out.
1. Danny Dear

My first DP story! This 100 word style is based off sapphireswimming's fic collection Turning Pages ( s/7435347/2/Turning-Pages)

This drabble is a continuation off "Squirrel" from that collection ( s/7435347/82/Turning-Pages). Somewhat based off our PM's (that's gonna be a lot of these, actually...

* * *

**Danny Dear**

"Sam, I'd like to ask you something."

"Yes, Danny dear?"

"How is it that you yell at me to save animals, but drive in the street like a maniac?"

"Well, Danny dear, I have superior cognitive and intellectual skills."

"Ooh, big words."

"Shut up, Tucker."

"Sam, that's doesn't explain anything."

"Well, Danny dear—"

"Stop that."

"Stop what, Danny dear?"

"The 'deary' stuff. It's freaking me out. Stop it."

"Yes Danny dear."

"Sam…"

"Yes Danny dear?"

"I'm going to throttle you."

"Throttling's not nice. She's driving, you know…"

"Not helping, Tucker."

"…Danny dear."

"Tucker, you're first."

"But Sam started it!"

* * *

And thus begins the wild goose chase in the car...while Sam's driving "intellectually and cognitively fast."

Has anyone read "The Grand Tour" by Patricia Wrede and Caroline Stevener? There's a really funny scene that this is based off...go read that book!

Reviews please, if you liked it or not, improvements, too long, unclear...just stuff.


	2. The Fail Team

This drabble is a continuation off "Ghost Busters" from that sapphireswimming's collection ( s/7435347/23/Turning-Pages).

I won't be answering PMs or replying to reviews this month cuz I'll be doing NaNoWriMo, so sorry!

* * *

**The Fail Team**

Paulina inspected a nonexistent speck on her nails.

"When is, like, a ghost, like, gonna show up?"

Her whine grinded Dash's ears. He sighed.

"We gotta wait for them, or we won't be able to catch up. Remember last time?"

Paulina shuddered. "I got, like, goop all, like, over my, like, best shirt!"

Dash nodded. "So we wait!"

"Guys, we've got one!" The two rushed to Kwan, who grinned at them. Opening the net, they all screamed as a rat fought its way out and skittered past them.

Danny watched them, chuckling. "Late night entertainment, who knew?" He swooped off.

* * *

Reviews please, if you liked it or not, improvements, too long, unclear...and Happy Halloween, and best of luck to anyone in NaNoWriMo!

Writing Paulina's "likes" made me cringe...say "aye" if that made you cringe too!


	3. Dumbstruck

**Dumbstruck**

Danny flipped another page. "Jeez, he was wearing that Hazmat when he was our age."

Sam flopped onto the couch next to him. "Ghost obsession—now and then."

Danny turned the page, scanning over the photos before frowning.

"Wait a minute," he muttered, squinting at one caption before reading it aloud, "Jack's first suit."

The picture showed a pudgy toddler, smiling in an orange Hazmat, wielding a butterfly net.

Danny goggled at it. "My grandparents started this?"

Sam looked from Danny's look of horror to the picture before bursting into laughter, rolling off the couch as she clutched her stomach.

* * *

Wow, three months. I have nothing to say except my laziness, and I'm so terribly sorry.

I'm a horrid updater. =.= This is partially inspired off a conversation saphireswimming and I had about this chap on fanfiction-s/7435347/78/Turning-Pages.

From now all, all author notes are here.

Please review with thoughts, constructive comments, and questions!

Will be updating soon with some original stuff and something for Saphire's two year anniversarie!


	4. Misprint

**Misprint**

The man stared disbelievingly at the label.

"What's this?" he demanded.

The contractor look at him in surprise. "It's the paraphernalia you ordered."

The man grimaced. "It's _guys,_ not _goons,_" he gritted out.

The contractor's mouth opened in an O of surprise. "I was wondering why you would call yourselves that. Is that what G-I-W stands for?"

The man breathed slowly before answering, "Yes" through clenched teeth.

"I'll be back next week with the corrected titles then!" The contractor hoped into the truck and drove off, leaving the man to stare at the white suit's incorrect lettering.

_Goons in White._

* * *

I have proven to be unreliable in updates. *hangs head* I'm sorry!

This one is a headcanon I made up whilst PMing saphireswimming. "The Guys in White started out as Goons in White because of a typo.

I have another one that's on the way, but first I need to upload to my Young Justice drabbles.

Hope you liked it, and please review with thoughts!


End file.
